


Defiled

by questioningconstellations



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I mean yes, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, THE SEXUAL TENSION, Those Looks, and no one else but sandor clegane figured it out, but come on, he had to find out, honestly the biggest s8 plot hole was that not more people found about arya and gendry, i mean seriously, the blatant eye-fucking, they weren't exactly hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questioningconstellations/pseuds/questioningconstellations
Summary: Arya and Gendry aren't so discreet and Jon Snow stumbles upon something he did not ever wish to see.





	Defiled

She has him pressed against a wall, her lips making a blazing path down his neck. His tunic is long gone and hers is unbuttoned now. She’s gloriously dishevelled before him, her hair that was once tied tightly in preparation for the battle, now falls loosely around her face. He’d promised himself that if they survived and he was lucky enough to have her again, they’d take their time. It wouldn’t be the frantic fumbling of clothes and lips of the night before.

But from the way she’s moving, she has no intention of slowing things down. 

His hands find themselves in her hair as she moves lower.

“Arya,” he breathes as her lips reach his navel. Suddenly, his eyes meet another pair of grey ones and he gasps, “Arya!”

She must realise that the way he says her name the second time is decidedly unlike the way he’d sighed it in pleasure moments ago because she looks up at him.

“What?” she asks.

When he doesn’t respond, she turns, following his gaze and finds it to be on... _her brother_ who looks as if he wishes he’d never been brought back to life by the Red Woman. 

She holds her tunic close as she stands, “Would you believe that this isn’t what it looks like?”

Jon moves forward quickly, gaze firmly settled on the man behind her, “I’m going to kill you.”

She puts her hand on his chest, blocking him, “No, you’re not.”

“But he was going to-”

“What? Defile me?” she says, shaking her head at him. “I’m not a child anymore, Jon. I can be _defiled_ as I please and by whom I please.”

Jon doesn’t have anything to say to that and elects to glower at the man behind her, who looks as if he wishes the Army of the Dead had taken him the night before. 

She looks back and forth between them, shaking her head, “You’re both idiots. Why do I love idiots?”

Gendry looks up at her, a dazed look on his face, “You love me?” while she hears Jon say from behind her, “Oh, good lord. Not this too.” 

She punches Jon lightly before turning back to him, “Of course I do, you stupid bull.” 

He seems to forget then that her brother is right behind them.

“I love you too,” he says before pulling her in and kissing her with renewed fervour. His hands press against her lower back as they kiss and her arms curl around his neck, holding him close. 

“ _Alright_ , I get it. You two can stop now,” Jon mutters from behind them. 

She smiles against his lips before pulling away and facing her brother. Then, Gendry has to go and open his mouth. She sighs. 

“Jon, I swear. I wanted to tell-”

Jon interrupts his inevitable rambling, “How do you even know each other?”

She places a placating hand on Gendry’s chest, a grimace settling on her face as she recalls that day, “We met in King’s Landing. The day they executed Father.”

Jon’s eyes widen, “That long?”

“That long,” she affirms. “We travelled together for a few years before we got...separated.”

“Were you _together_ before you were separated?” Jon asks, eyes narrowing at Gendry. 

Gendry shakes his head vigorously at that, “No! No, we were just...friends. Nothing more. I-”

Jon raises an eyebrow, gesturing between them, “Then how did _this_ happen?”

“We, uh, reunited and-” He hesitates.

“- we _reconnected_ ,” he finishes while Arya opts for, “We fucked.”

Gendry looks at her, aghast. _**Why** would you say that_, he wants to ask. He turns away from her and glances at her brother in concern. 

“Oh,” is all Jon can say. The man looks as if he’s about to be quite ill. Gendry thinks he should move to steady him but thankfully, before he can do anything stupid like that, Arya tugs on his arm and pulls him away. 

“I’d love to talk,” she calls, grinning at her brother. “But I’d like to be _defiled_ some more.”

As she pulls him around the corner, his eyes meet Jon’s again. _It’s not over,_ the man’s look clearly says. 

Honestly, he’d be more worried about that if her lips weren’t already on his and the blood in his brain wasn’t already somewhere else. 

For now, he focuses only on kissing her. Smiling, he pushes the tunic off her shoulders, her delicate laughter echoing in the empty corridor they’d found themselves in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](https://questioningconstellations.tumblr.com) if you've got questions about GOT and gendrya or if you just need a safe space to spill all your gendrya thoughts and emotions because I'd love to hear all of it :)


End file.
